Boy of Fire and Girl of Ice: The Next Generation
by Mizore53
Summary: This story will be filled with interesting elements. Naruto and Mizore from Naruto and Rosario Vampire will be the son and daughter of Kuwabara and Yukina. Naruto will have his own Jagan and Dragon of the Darkness flame and will be paired with Fem Kyuubi
1. Homecoming

Naruto had FEMALE Kyuubi sealed in him at birth by his father, Kazuma Kuwabara. His mother, Yukina Kuwabara, died giving birth to him. After that, Naruto was taken to be raised by his uncle; Hiei Jaganashi (That's their family name in this story. I had to add that in, 'cause Naruto Kuwabara isn't the greatest of names). Hiei trained Naruto in the art of the sword. Because Yukina conceived a child with a man, breaking ice apparition tradition, she gave birth to twins: a boy born of fire, and a girl born of ice; Naruto and Mizore. Hiei came to look after Naruto, but the ice apparitions kidnapped Mizore because their race was dying out. At age 10, Naruto meets the Kyuubi, and she tells him why she attacked Konoha. Naruto forgives her and they fall in love. At age 11, Kyuubi gives Naruto a Jagan eye just like Hiei's. Also, Naruto alters the seal so Kyuubi can manifest in a physical form. She takes the form of a girl with emerald green eyes, waist length crimson hair, two fox ears and nine fox tails. Shortly after, it is revealed that Kurama is Kyuubi's older brother (Didn't see that coming, did ya). She attacked Konoha because she thought that a man with a Konoha hitai-ate who smelled of snakes (guess who) had killed Kurama and attempted to rape her. She drove him away and attacked Konoha. (Naruto has light turquoise spiky hair and ruby-red eyes). Finally, at the age of sixteen, Naruto goes back to Konoha for the genin exams. But not before Hiei teaches him to master the Darkness Flame techniques; giving him a black dragon tattoo on his right arm.

Naruto walked up to the gates of Konoha behind Hiei, with Kyuubi in her human form at his side.

"Ah, it's good to be back." Said Naruto

"Halt. State your name and business in Konoha." Said the gate guard

"My name is Hiei Jaganashi escorting my nephew and his girlfriend here to take the genin exams, as was requested by the Hokage." Said Hiei

"Alright, go ahead." Said the guard

The trio walked through the village and straight to the Hokage tower.

"Hey oji-san." Said Naruto

"Hello Naruto, who is this lovely lady standing next to you?" asked Sarutobi (Kyuubi is wearing a cloak to hide her ears and tail, like Horo does in Wolf and Spice)

"My name is Kyuubi no Kitsune. Nice to meet you, Hokage-sama." Said Kyuubi

Sarutobi froze. "Naruto, you let her out? Are you crazy?" asked Sarutobi

"No, I found out why Kyuubi-hime attacked. It wasn't her fault." Said Naruto

Sarutobi softened up a bit. "Why did she attack?" he asked

"A man wearing a leaf headband nearly killed my big brother –well, I thought he had at the time- and tried to rape me. I drove him away and followed his scent to this village. I still remember that scent. The scent of snakes." Said Kyuubi

"I see. The man you speak of is Orochimaru. He betrayed this village a year before your attack and was exiled for performing inhuman experiments. Believe me, I'd love to kill him the next time he shows his face around here." Said Sarutobi

"Sarutobi, I trust they will be staying in Yukina's house." Said Hiei

"Of course." Said Sarutobi, "Will you two be taking the genin exam?" they both nodded. "Good."

"Let's go." Said Hiei

"I'll take our stuff to the house. You two head to the academy." Said Hiei

They nodded and went their separate ways. At the academy, they found Iruka's class with little difficulty. They decided to come up with a false name for Kyuubi. They decided on Kyuu Shippou (It means the same thing).

"Hello, who are you two?" asked Iruka when they reached his classroom

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. This is my girlfriend, Kyuu Shippou. We were sent here by the Hokage because we're supposed to join your class for the exam." Said Naruto

"Alright, take a seat." Said Iruka

"Iruka-sensei, why do these guys get to join just before the exam when we've been here all this time?" asked a kid with a dog on his head

Iruka was about to respond, when Naruto spoke up. "Because, Mutt-boy, we've been training longer than you have. My uncle's training put us to Hell and back. Seriously, Hell's really nice this time of year. The river Styx turns a really beautiful colour at sunset."

"Whatever, I bet the only reason that girlfriend of yours is still with you is because she hasn't seen a top dog like me in action." Said Kiba, with an ego bigger than Tsunade's gambling debt.

"Is that a challenge?" asked Naruto

"What if it is?" said Kiba

"I'll show you a Himeko's wrath." Said Naruto, brandishing his bandaged arm and releasing a wave of KI for a couple of seconds

Kiba stiffened.

"Now Naruto, don't kill him." Said Kyuubi, causing everyone to loosen up a bit. "He's not worth the effort."

"You're right." Said Naruto

"Alright class, now to the exam." Said Iruka

(Skip past everyone except Kyuubi)

"Alright, Kyuu Shippou, please perform the henge no jutsu." Said Iruka

"Henge no jutsu." Said Kyuubi, and in a cloud of smoke she changed into a woman about 5 foot 9 with light turquoise hair tied in a ponytail with a red ribbon. She had ruby red eyes and was wearing a light blue kimono with a marine blue obi.

Iruka froze this time.

"Did I do something wrong? You didn't say who we had to change into, so I didn't think it mattered." Said Kyuubi after changing back

"How do you know her?" asked Iruka

"A little while ago, Naruto's uncle Hiei gave him that picture. He just said that he didn't want Naruto to go his whole life without knowing who his mother was or what she looked like." Said Kyuubi

Iruka's eyes widened. "If she's Naruto's mother, then his father is..." he said but was cut off by Naruto.

"Iruka-sensei, I told the Hokage I don't want that getting out right now. He agreed to send anyone who talked about it on a dozen D-rank missions for each person who hears about it from them." Said Naruto

That shut him up.

"Alright, now the last part of the test." Said Iruka

(Skip everyone but Naruto)

"Naruto, please perform the bunshin no jutsu." said Iruka

"(yawn) Kage Bunshin no jutsu." Said Naruto and half a dozen shadow clones surrounded him

"How did you learn an A-rank Kinjutsu like the kage bunshin?" asked Iruka

"My chakra overloads the regular bunshin instantaneously. It's like filling a shot glass from an open floodgate." Said Naruto

"What the hell! Why did this loser get to learn that technique? I'm an Uchiha Damnit." Yelled Sasuke

Naruto formed his hand like a gun (a fist with the thumb and index finger extended) and pointed it at Sasuke (damn right, I gave him the spirit gun too). His fingertip started glowing. "Spirit Gun!" said Naruto, and he fired a shot at Sasuke. He made the shot miss by a fraction of an inch, petrifying the Uchiha Gaki in fear.

"Instead of whining and saying 'I'm an Uchiha! Gimme gimme gimme', try actually working hard for it. Where was I, oh yeah." Said Naruto, and he grabbed a headband and walked out with Kyuubi.

Once they finally got home, they put their stuff in their room and sat on the couch downstairs. Then Hiei walked in.

"What's our next move?" asked Naruto

"We wait. I was snooping around the village of the ice apparitions and overheard that Mizore attends a school called Youkai Academy. She will be returning to the village of ice tomorrow. We will infiltrate the village at night." Said Hiei

"I understand that you decided to spare them because you pitied how pathetic they were. I hope you don't think ill of me for holding a different view." Said Naruto

"No. With me, they didn't take my sister away from me." Said Hiei

"Maybe we should make it into a mission. Then we an get out of the village and we can bring Mizore back here without a problem." Suggested Kyuubi

"Good idea, Kyuu-chan." Said Naruto

"Yes, I will take care of that." Said Hiei, and he disappeared.

"Well, what should we do now?" asked Naruto

"I know one thing." Said Kyuubi, and she climbed onto Naruto's lap.

"Okay." Said Naruto, and he held her and petted her tails and scratched behind her ears, and listened to her soft purring as she all but melted into his embrace.


	2. Retrieval

That night, Hiei, Naruto and Kyuubi made their way to the village of ice. They eavesdropped on a conversation to find out where Mizore was (This was the conversation between Tsukune, Moka, Ruby, Kokoa, Tsurara, Kurumu and Yukari near the end of chapter 11 of Rosario Vampire II manga). While Hiei and Kyuubi watched the guards, Naruto went in to find Mizore. Naruto took off his headband and opened his Jagan eye. He found her quickly enough, and rushed to her. He opened the door, causing the bastard who just happened to be raping Mizore to stop and turn to face the intruder.

"Who are you?" demanded the man

"Now, why were you _raping_ this poor young girl? Being a human, you should be aware that rapists usually end up in jail." Said Naruto

"Well, I wouldn't call it that. After all, the snow priestess has given her to me." Said the man

"Well, thanks for that intel, now I have another reason to kill that old witch." Said Naruto

"Why would you kill her just because of this?" asked Mizore

"You see, there are many things the snow witch has done which only the adults are made privy to. One of such things is the tradition for ice apparitions to be married off by prophesy. Another that I am aware of is far less humane. If a boy is ever born into the ice apparitions, he is killed immediately; by being cast from this floating rock while less than a day old." Said Naruto

Mizore was frozen in shock (no pun intended) with her eyes wide.

"Wh-why would they do such a thing?" asked Mizore

"Apparently they had a few temper tantrums break out amongst boys, so they just kill them. They see boys as a risk to their safety and way of life. The ice apparitions are dying out because the birth rate is lower than the death rate. So to protect their way of life, they would exile one of their own for defying their rules, but if she happened to give birth to a new ice apparition female, they would stop at nothing to get their hands on her." Said Naruto

"But why are you telling me this? Aren't I one of the ice apparitions you hate?" asked Mizore

"No, I could never hate you. You are more affected by this than you know… sis." Said Naruto

"Are you really my brother?" asked Mizore

"Yes." Said Naruto

"Well then, I have business to attend to, kid. So scram." Said the man, and he beckoned with one hand and groped Mizore with the other.

"Big mistake." Said Naruto, and he disappeared.

He re-materialized behind the man and broke his wrist, elbow and shoulder from the arm he had touched Mizore with. Naruto picked him up by the shirt and threw him against the wall.

"It's odd really, I had totally forgotten about you. You could have escaped. Oh well, my pet dragon could use a snack." Said Naruto

"Give it up. You're just a kid with an imaginary dragon." Said the man

"What if I told you that I was personally trained by each member of Team Urameshi that is still alive?" asked Naruto

"The winners of the last Dark Tournament? Why would they waste their time training a runt like you?" asked the man, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to." And he put his good arm around Mizore.

"To answer your question, being related to two of them helps. And since you're familiar with the Dark Tournament, you should know of my uncle's strongest technique, which he used to decimate Bui in the finals. But enough talk, here's a demonstration." Said Naruto

He kicked the man away from Mizore again, and unwrapped his bandaged right arm as well as removing the headband he wore and opening his Jagan eye. He held out his arm, and black flames formed around it.

"Dragon of the Darkness Flame!" cried Naruto, and a dragon of black flame devoured the man, so that all that was left of him was a scorch mark on the wall (like Zeru).

Naruto closed his Jagan and replaced his headband and bandages. Then he took Mizore by the hand and led her out of the room.

"Where are we going?" asked Mizore

"We're getting you out of here. But first, I have a bone to pick with the ice witch." Said Naruto

"I'll show you the way." Said Mizore

"Ah, Mizore-san, how's married life?" asked the snow priestess mockingly

"Spare me the pleasantries, you old hag." Said Mizore with a glare

"My my, you must learn to respect your elders. Now, where is Miyabi-san, I need to speak with him." Said the snow priestess

"He's dead. The only thing left of him is a few scattered ashes on the wall." Said Naruto

"And who, pray tell, are you?" asked the snow priestess

"Naruto, Mizore's twin brother. Son of Kazuma and Yukina Kuwabara. My uncle Hiei told me once that when a boy is born in this village, he is cast to his death on the world below this floating island. They do it because the so called boy of fire will slaughter them all. You have brought about your own prophesy with your misdeeds. Now prepare to die." Said Naruto, and just as he took a step forward, the wall of the castle exploded. A group of teenagers accompanied by one little girl (coughYukaricough) walked in.

"Mizore, get your ass over here. You really think we're going to let you enjoy a nice cushy married life after you backstabbed us?" asked The blue haired girl

"Uh, do you mind? We were kind of in the middle of something here." Said Naruto

"Oh sorry, we'll come back later." They said

They turned and left, and actually made it a few steps before running back.

"Hey wait a minute! Mizore, you're coming with us!" shouted Kurumu (blue haired girl)

"Friends of yours?" asked Naruto

Mizore nodded.

"Enough! I don't care how badly you want to marry her. We're taking her back to school with us." Declared Kurumu

"I'm not the one who wanted to marry her. I caught the guy that did trying to rape her, so I burnt him to a crisp. I've waited nearly my whole life for a chance to bring my sister home. So don't interfere." Said Naruto

'This is my chance.' Thought the snow priestess

"Arctic Blizzard!" cried the snow priestess, and fired chunks of ice at the reunited sibs.

"Here's a little trick that I learned from Jin-sempai." Said Naruto, and he started winding up, forming a mini tornado around his forearm. "Tornado Fist!" cried Naruto, and he warded off all of the ice attacks.

The snow priestess was about to throw another blast, but stopped when she felt a cold, hard blade pressed against her throat.

"Move a muscle, and you'll be dead before you ht the ground." Said Hiei, who had just appeared

Kyuubi dropped down from the ceiling and landed next to Naruto.

"Are we just about done?" asked Kyuubi

"Almost, Kyu-chan. We just need to kill the old hag, then we can be on our way." Said Naruto

"You're actually going to kill her?" asked Yukari

"And I know the perfect technique too." Said Naruto, and he shifted into the pose that Yusuke used just before he defeated Jin in the Dark Tournament. Naruto spoke a few chants and seemingly teleported right in front of the snow priestess

"Let the wrong doings hidden within your soul pass judgment upon you. Spirit Wave!" cried Naruto, and he plunged two fingers into the priestess's heart. Naruto removed his fingers and they watched as she transformed into the Yeti-like creature she had disguised herself as. Then ice formed around her and she shattered into a thousand shards.

"H-how do you know that technique?" asked Yukari

"Yukari, you know that move?" asked Moka

"Yeah, it's the signature move of the legendary human psychic Genkai." Said Yukari

"That's right. The old hag had already given her spirit orb to Yusuke-sempai, so she didn't think she would be able to take on another student. But I had so much spirit energy, that we just sealed away an amount equivalent to the spirit orb and started training. I got it back when I reached the final test." Said Naruto

"Incredible." Said Yukari

"Why do you refer to Yusuke-sama as 'sempai'?" asked Ruby

A few seconds passed, then Naruto, Kyuubi and even Hiei burst out laughing.

Ruby flushed red in anger. "What's so funny?!" she demanded

"If you know him as a friend, you'd be much more likely to call him Yusuke no baka." Said Kyuubi

"Yeah, in all of demon world and spirit world, 'sempai' is the best Yusuke ever gets from any of his friends. Well, besides Keiko anyway. But despite all that, we still respect the idiot. In fact, it was thanks to one of his dumb ideas that forged peace between the human and demon realms." Added Naruto

"The tournament of Kings was orchestrated by Yusuke to put an end to the fighting between the 3 kings of the demon world after Raizen died. The first king of all Demon World decreed that there would be no troublemaking in the human world. Some demons migrated to the human world to live there. Hence, Youkai Academy was established to teach young demons to blend in with humans." Said a voice from the shadows

"Kurama-sempai?" questioned Naruto, as the re-incarnated spirit fox stepped into the light

"Onii-chan!!!" cried Kyuubi, and she glomped her older brother

"Hello imouto, how have you been?" asked Kurama

"Great, I'm here with Naruto-kun to get his sister back." Said Kyuubi

"So it would seem." Said Kurama

"Alright, it's time to go home." Said Hiei

"Hold on, Hiei. I have another reason for coming here. It appears that Mizore has been attending Youkai academy, so rather than having her give that up, I have arranged with the school's headmaster to change her personal information for her new house in Konoha, and I also took the liberty of arranging for Naruto and Kyuu-chan to attend Youkai academy as well." Said Kurama

"So don't worry guys, I'll be back at Youkai Academy soon." Said Mizore

"Okay, see you soon." Said Tsukune

"Later." Said Naruto, and he, Kyuubi, Hiei, Mizore and Kurama all vanished in a swirl of fire.


End file.
